futureoftheworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The first European war
The first European war was a conflict between European countries, and some African and Middle East countries. It was fought between Prussia, Soviet Russia, Bulgaria, Romania, Britain, Sweden, Persia, Greece, Italy, Spain, Portugal, the Slavic countries, and the Turkish empire against France, Scilly, Ireland, Morroco, Uzbek rebels, Somaliland, Eritrea, Jugoslavia, and French territories and colonies. It was fought between the year 2033-2048. French rise to power, early pre-war conquests In 2030, France invaded Egypt. The French immediatly toppled the military junta. The French start a satellite state in Egypt. The Egyptians acually welcomed this new goverment, as it was a new republic. Britain and Germany signed an anti-French pact. Ireland signed a pact with France, and allowed French military bases to be constructed in Irish territory. In December, 2030, France invaded Switzerland. The nation surrendered a day later. France invaded Belgium and the Netherlands in 2031, also gaining Dutch colonies Aruba and Dutch artilles, adding them to the French empire. Invasion of Spain and Algeria In early 2033, France begun it's invasion of Spain. Spainish soldiers were taken by suprise. Franch immediatly invaded and annexed the Palma isles. Spain tried an Invasion of Corsica, which is one of the most famous military invasions of all time, as 300,000 Spainish soldiers attacked the island, and there were only 300 French soldiers with no armour and no air support guarding the island. The failed Invasion of Corsica showed the weakness in the Spainish empire. France entered Madrid, and captured it. Spain surrendered, and was annexed into the French empire. France started its march into Morroco. France and Egypt signed a pact with Morroco. Soon, a coalition of French, Morrocan, and Egyptian soldiers invaded Algeria. Algeria surrendered 2 months later. Germany, Italy, Britain, and Portugal declared war on Morroco, Egypt, and Franch. Annexation of Portugal and Italy, attack on Britain, invasion on Germany In 2034, France decided that they had too many enemies, so they decided to attack and overide their enemies quickly. France invaded Portugal, and annexed the nation 7 days later. Italy tried a failed invasion on Corsica, and France invaded Sardinia. Italian and British troops fled from the island. Sicilian rebels overthrew Italian rule in their island. Sicily signed a pact with France. France invaded north Italy, while Scilian and Egyptian forces invaded south Italy. Italy surrendered in early 2035. French and Irish forces invaded the UK. They captured North Ireland. French and Scilian forces invaded southern Britain; Cornwall. British forces retreated out of Cornwall. Ireland asked if they could be annexed into the French empire. Soon, France and its allies invaded Germany. They gained hundreds of miles of land. The invasion of Germany ultimatly ended when the Battle of Berlin occured, and German forces stopped the French invasion. Take over of the Balkans, Franco-Turkish war In 2036, French and Sicilian troops invaded Greece. The People's Democratic Social republic of Greece was annexed into the French empire. Serbia and the Slavic Union soon fell, Bulgaria and Romania immediatly surrendered. After the takeover, France invaded Gibraltar, a British colony located in southern Spain. Britain immediatly surrendered the colony. Meanwhile, in South America, France overthrew the British colony the Falkland islands, and annexed the area. France soon went out on a risk, and invaded the Turkish empire, which had ruled the Middle East since the Arabian wars ( 2015-2019), when Turkey rose to dominance. The Turkish navy was outstanding. Egyptian soldiers invaded the empire through the Sinai canal. The French and Morrocan navy bombarded Turkish territory through the Persian gulf. Airborne troops landed in Jerusalem, and took over what is roughly present day Israel. The French named it French Israel, the first French colony in the Middle East since 1947. In around 2038, France had conquered two new colonies, French Kurdistan, and Southern Arabia. In 2039, Turkey surrendered their sovereignity. The new French colonies, French Israel, French Kurdistan, Southern Arabia, French Kuwait, and French mandate of Turkey, were put together to create the United Arab French Territories, U.A.F.T. Overthrow of Britain, Invasion of Sweden, Persian war In 2040, France overthrew Britain, creating the French Celtic Mandatory. France started their invasion of Sweden. French forces surrounded the Norwegian coast, and bombed Swedish bases. Sweden retreated, and France took over the Norwegian territory. France decided to take over the Iranian-Persian Union, a country bordering the French territory U.A.F.T. French and Arabian soldiers crossed the border in November. The troops were doing superb against the Iranians. Soon, France captured Tehran in 2041. Iran fell instantly. The territory became under French occupation. France created a satellite state, the Republic of Iran, also known as West Iran. A month after West Iran was created, Iranians overthrew the Republic, and created the Imperial Republic of Iran. The French-friendly regime in Iran was destroyed in the December revolution. Imperial Tran invaded the U.A.F.T. German advances, Invasion of Soviet Russia, North Hungary In 2041, Germany made major advances, conquering the Rhineland. Egyptian soldiers invade Sudan, conquering South Sudan, and creating the Republic of West Sudan, a French and Egyptian friendly regime. Somalia, in Africa, invades and re-absorbs Somaliland, a nation that has been independent since 2006. French soldiers arrive in the Horn of Africa, signing a peace treaty with Eritrea. Eritrean and French troops conquer Somalia, and invade Ethiopia. Ethiopia immediatly retreats from the Azawad territory. Ethiopia invades Eritrea, and absorbs the once-sovereign nation. Soon, in 2042, France starts the invasion of Russia, a big mistake on the French part. The invasion of Russia started on December 2041. French and Irish soldiers invaded Soviet Russia. France started the satellite state the Federal Republic of North Hungary. Hungarians invaded Russia alongside France. Meanwhile, French and Egyptian soldiers invaded the Caucasian SFSR (Soviet Federal Socialist Republic), in the Transcaucasus. Also, French and Norwegian soldiers invaded the Murmanskic SSR, thrugh French Norway. The invasion of Crimea was very successful, and the French Crimea was created. Meanwhile, France annexes the Guinea Republics in west Africa. This creates the French West Africa colony. Morrocan soldiers annex Maurintina. France creates the Belorussian Federal republic, a satellite state. France also startes the infamous Operation Tallin, which was an unsuccessful invasion of the Baltic SSR, which started the Downfall of France in 2044. Downfall of France, liberation The Downfall of France started when France unsuccessfully invaded the Baltics. Soon after, Belguim declared independence from France. Sweden enforced the Operation Coast, where Sweden completly expelled France from Scandinavia, uniting the Scandinavian region. German ships in the Mediterranian conquer Gibraltar. The Germans start the Normandy Raid, where German soldiers raid the Normandy coast. Swedish troops in west Africa invade and occupy French West Africa. Ethiopia, after a long campaign, take Somalia. In the U.A.F.T, Israel declares independence, and Kurdistan follows. West Iran invades and retakes Persia, creating the Imperial state of Iran, which joins the war against France. Belgian and German soldiers invade and occupy Morroco in 2046. Ireland declares independence, and Soviet Russia takes Belorussia, French Crimea, their Caucasus territories, and occupies some of France's Balkans territories. Alace-Lorraine is taken from France by Germany, and German soldiers invade the French Celtic Territory. West Kurdistan declares independence, and so does the Kingdom of Hejaz. Egypt expells France from their territory, and German soldiers occupy Egypt. The year of 2047 starts, and France is in a horrible state. End of French empire, rise of new German empire The January revolution occurs; Spain, Portugal, the Italian peninsula is liberated. Normandy declares independence. German and Belgian soldiers bomb Paris, destroying the Eiffel Tower. France surrenders two things, their sovereignity and their dignity. all French overseas colonies, including their territories from before the war. The Falkland Islands, which had been taken from Britain, where now handed to Germany. French Guiana, a French territory from before the war, was givin to Germany. Egypt became fully independent in 2049, but under heavy German supervision. The UK was reformed, but due to bad economy and industry, Britain was no longer a world superpower. The Celtic wars followed in Britain (2049-2053), where the UK broke apart into seperate nations. Germany and Sweden became world superpowers, as did Soviet Russia. Soviet Russia created new satellite states in the Balkans. The satellite states were The Federal Socialist Republic of Greece, the Bulgarian Democratic Republic, the Transylvanian Peoples republic, the Socialist Republic of Albania, and the Slavic Socialist Republic. France was no longer a country, their successor countries were The Federal Republic of Normandy, the Swiss Confederation, and the Paris city-republic.